Subject 00 : Destruction
Introduction Hello! If this is the first time you are reading this,congratulations on getting assigned to observe the progress of Project Messiah! I am a rookie,well,at the time of me writing this... Unfortunately,i can't introduce myself by my real name,mainly because the Protocol strictly forbids using your real name in missions or objectives important to G.U.N. for the sake of keeping your private life,well,private. Because of this,i was given the code name of Cipher (mainly because my fellow agents know about my collection of puzzles...) Now,you might be curious about what is Project Messiah... Well... in the 60s,there was an incident... I don't know what happened entirely,or why did the incident happen,but all i know is that we had successfully contained a creature in the end... I would have known more about the incident,but the Commander explicitly told us that this is classified information,to a certain degree. To be more specific,the only thing we were allowed to know about the incident is that the creature we had contained MUST stay contained in the cryogenic chamber... Project Messiah's sole purpose is to create a living weapon,capable of taking on the creature with no issue at all... Yeah... I don't really know why the hell are they making ridiculously powerful "child soldiers",but i was told not to think about it too much... The first thing the scientists did was simply inject the first subject with blood that belonged to the creature's '''██████,before the subject was even born... At first,i was unsure why would '''they actually turn the subjects into relatives of the Creature. But then i was told by the scientists the following: "There were subjects,before this one,that agreed to have ''█████ ''blood injected into their bloodstream... At first,they were,indeed,superhuman... We even asked some of our... more unlucky agents if they would agree to this,they did. We had discovered that the blood does indeed enhance the human body to superhuman levels,even to the point that most of those more unlucky agents were able to regenerate their lost limbs within weeks... Unfortunately,the blood had slowly brought out more of their bloodthirst... Seven months after they had agreed to take this blood,they wanted to be assigned to missions that involved taking care of crime syndicates that were stealing technology from us... The Commander agreed,mainly because they weren't tested on actual moving targets before. The first mission had been completed... '''too well...' ''They had committed an '''entire massacre,they spared no one...' It was at that point that the Commander told'' us to create a '''serum that would inhibit their bloodthirst...' After the serum was completed,those subjects,at first,they weren't willing to take it,however...'' It only took one of them to kill another one of them,when they realized that they were slowly turning into killing machines... After that,they agreed to take the serum... However,the serum only works for a week before their bloodthirst slowly starts to rise again... They take the serum once a week,just to keep their humanity intact... We're introducing the subject's body to the ''█████ ''blood for a reason... So that their body is better adjusted to the blood,and,in turn,prevent the side effect of enhancing a regular human..." Oh man,this is gonna be hard... Test 01 CLASSIFIED Trvia Yeah,i know,it's been a while... -AS2 Category:Emerald in the Edge